ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Schooled
Schooled is an episode of Noah 10. Episode It's December and the last week of school until Christmas Break. It's Monday and Noah has to go back to school. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Noah screamed. "Why do I have to go to school anyway!? I know everything they teach people in college!" "Because you're still 13." Said Noah's Mom. "Almost 14..." Added Noah. "And you have a project you're working on in 8th Grade Science." Said Noah's Mom. "And?" Noah said. "And you're going to school today. It's your last week for the month. Just deal with it." Said Noah's Mom. So Noah's Mom drove Noah to school, with his screams of "NO!" heard as they drove off. They arrived at Noah's school. Noah's Mom dropped Noah off and left. "I'd rather be Vilgax's Mom then go to school." Said Noah. Noah walked inside and nobody was there. "I knew it! I don't have school today!" Said Noah. "Yes you do. You're just late." Said a teacher. A Teacher walked out to Noah. "Ms. Gallegos. Um, yeah. Sorry." Said Noah. Noah went to his locker and put his stuff away. He then walked to his first hour class, Social Studies. "Ms. Richie, I'm here!" Called Noah. But there was nobody in the classroom except Noah and Ms. Richie. "Where is everybody?" Asked Noah. "Oh, you're early." Said Ms. Richie. "But Ms. Gallegos said I was late." Said Noah. "She's half-asleep." Said Ms. Richie. Then, the other students came in and sat down. Noah's best friend, Daniel, sat by him. "Hey, Daniel!" Said Noah. "Greetings, my friend." Responded Daniel. "...Um, Dan? You feeling OK?" Noah asked. "I am indeed feeling rather good. I mean, yeah I'm fine." Answered Daniel. Noah looked at Daniel suspiciously, then forgot about it. Ms. Richie assigned vocabulary. LATER... It is now 6th Hour. Math. "I hate math." Said Noah. RING! The bell rung. Everybody left the class, but an electric force-field blocked the door before Noah got out. "What the!?" Noah said. "You're not going anywhere." Said the Teacher. "Mrs. Knect! What's happening?" Noah said. "I'm not Mrs. Knect..." Said the Teacher. The Teacher took off an I.D. Mask she was wearing. But Noah was surprised to learn that the Teacher wasn't a teacher at all. It was Albedo! "Albedo!?" Noah said. "That's right. Not only am I your teacher, though. I was the students and the other teachers!" Said Albedo. "You see, originally, you had Winter Break this week, but I kidnapped your teachers and bought a lot of I.D. Masks. I cloned myself as Echo Echo and created the illusion of your schoolmates." "You won't get away with this!" Said Noah. "Oh yeah. I'm gonna kill everybody I posed as after I kill you!" Said Albedo. "I don't care about that! You made me go to school during vacation! THAT'S A FAIL MAN!" Said Noah. "If you think that's a fail..." Said Albedo. Albedo transformed into Swampfire and shot fire at Noah. Noah dodged and transformed into Diamondhead. "Albedo, you shall pay for ruining my vacation!" Said Noah. "That won't matter!" Said Albedo. Albedo shot fireballs at Noah, who deflected them. Noah shot diamond shards at him, but he regenerated. Albedo threw seeds at Noah and tied him up. Noah broke free and morphed his hand into a blade. He cut Albedo in half, but he regenerated. Albedo threw fireballs at Noah, who shot diamonds and countered. "Any last words?" Asked Albedo "Just one." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Big Chill. "Freeze." Noah froze Albedo. After being frozen, Albedo reverted back. "You haven't won yet. I have a surprise for you. I set the school for self-destruct." Said Albedo. Noah left. "I should've thought this through." Said Albedo The school blew up. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Noah's Mom Aliens *Swampfire (Albedo) *Diamondhead (Noah) *Big Chill (Noah) Villains *Albedo Trivia *Ironically, in Albedo's debut, Twin, Noah fought Albedo with Diamondhead vs Swampfire. *Apparently, Noah now has a longer Winter Break than his creator. DX Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes